Elevators are hoisted in vertical passageways between floors. These passageways may be also referred to as hoistways due to the movement of the elevator car by hoisting operation past the floors. A hoistway is equipped with hoisting equipment, e.g. an elevator car that is hoisted under control of elevator control system. Elevator control system drives the elevator car between the floors based on the elevator calls obtained via an elevator control panel from the users. The elevator control panel is located in each floor to enable the calling of the elevator to the floor.
Accordingly, issuing an elevator call requires the user to manually operate the elevator control panel. The elevator call is issued by using the elevator control panel in the same way regardless of the user is leaving or coming back to home, visiting the building or the actual purpose the user is within the building. After all, the user is typically not in the building just for using the elevator. Accordingly, the presence of the user within a building is not appreciated in issuing the elevator calls manually.